Why me?
by Gaara's Desert Rose-Hasame
Summary: Somthing....unusual happens at the Akatsuki. A strange girl makes an unexpected appearence and changes our famous blonde's life into madness.


(A/N: WOOT! So, enjoy my favourite Akatsuki Member, DEI DEI-CHAN! HEAR IT FOR HIM Y'ALL! Y'ALL KNOW HE'S A ROCKIN BISHIE!) and I did use some from the Itachi 30 ways, as theyre kinda in the same house...hideout...place. So, yeah. Yeah bye!)

Why me?

Three knocks came at the door, as a cyan blue eye opened from concentrating on his newest artistic project. He was attempting to form a clay figure of Leader-sama, but wasn't working out very well. He didn't know what he looked like.

"Deidara? Leader-sama wants you." Said the monotone voice of Itachi, and the blonde Akatsuki sighed, rose from his cross-legged position on the floor and made his way past the bits and pieces of chunks of clay that he had recently exploded. He wandered down the hall into the Leader's rooml where the shadowy figure sat behind his desk, and a young girl standing beside him. He looked rather annoyed, as his head was resting in his hands. Raising an eyebrow at his leader, Deidara walked forward, just in time to see the girl put her hand through the man and go,

"Vvvvin!" Deidara blinked at her. No one ever had done that to Leader-sama, actually, no one had even thought of it. At the sound of his footsteps, the Leader rose his eyes to meet Deidara's cyan one, looking as though they were pleading.

"Deidara, this is 'Vvvvin!' Hasame. She is the newest 'Vvvvin!' member of the Akatsuki," Leader-sama said, while the time his eyebrow twitching whenever her hand passed through him, and her going 'Vvvvin' at indiscrimate times. Deidara stared at the girl. This female was a member of the Akatsuki now??

Deidara only nodded in response, still staring at the girl. She was small, with short, spiky black hair that reached just to her shoulders, her bangs going further than the back of her head. When she looked around to meet his eyes, the artist noticed she had eyes extremely similar to that one demon carrier he had killed before (though he was brought back unfortunately). They were a pale sky blue, but they had a sparkle of mischief, unlike the one's the red head had. They were rimmed in black also, and he wondered if it was make up. She stood up straight, bowed to Deidara and looked at him blankly, acting as if she never was 'Vvvving' Leader-sama.

"She has been exiled from her village, Sunagakure, because she killed the previous Kazekage and destroyed nearly half the village." Deidara looked at Hasame quizically. How could this small girl destroy half a village?

"How did she-" Suddenly, water splashed his face and he blinked in surprise. He heard giggling and saw Hasame's face red from holding back laughter.

"She...Has a kekkei genkei? Yeah?" Guessed Deidara and the leader nodded solemly.

"She will be staying in your room, as no one else wants her to be with them." Deidara shot the girl a look, wondering slightly why they didn't want her with them. She looked innocent enough, though the eyes were a weird reminder of the red head. Hasame stopped laughing, then took the cantine of water off her belt, through it at Deidara who instantly reacted by dodging to the side, but the water froze in mid air, curving and formed into a water like statue of Deidara. The whole while her face remained stoic. The blonde stared at his water model of himself. She was rather good. Getting to his feet, he looked at the Leader.

"Also, I need you to train her, help her gain more control over her kekkei genkei, so she will be of more use to us. You accept her stay in your room, I expect." And the shadowy figure gave him a look saying 'And you'd better or you and your clay figures will soon so 'plodey', and not by you.'

Deidara nodded and the Leader waved him out of the room.

"Go with him, Hasame." He said as an after thought.

"Hai!" She said cheerfully and bounded after the departing blonde, shutting the door behind her.

oOoOo

"Whoa. Nice decor." She said, standing in the middle of the room, looking around at all the clay figurings and models. The onyx-haired girl was poking at one figuring of a bird, as if she was expecting it to begin to fly.

"So," Deidara began and took off his cloak, hanging it up on the door knob. "I've gotta help you train, yeah. I'm not exactly sure how...but-" WHACK!

Something had hit him the back of the head, and sent Deidara falling forward in shock.

"What in the-!!!" He yelled, and received another whack to his back. Flipping over to see the girl, he saw Hasame wielding a string with a bar of soap tied to the end. She was just standing there, holding it, when she would wind up and it would whack him in the stomach.

"Ooof! OI! STOP DOING THAT!" And she automatically tossed it out the window, still looking at him blankly, acting as if she never even hit him with soap on a rope. He heard a distinct 'OW!' Down on the street below, and he stared at her. Standing in the middle of the room, her attention wavered as Hasame's began to wander around the room.

Deidara was too shocked to say anything, and ended up not saying anything at all. What a strange girl. He stood up as she suddenly ran out of the room at full speed. Again, he was so confused that he didn't move, when he spotted her running out of the hideout fortress and running through the streets. He distinctly heard her yelling,

"DEI-DEI-CHAN'S NOT WEARING UNDERWEAR TOOOOOODAAAAAYY!!" Deidara then whammed his forehead on the glass pane of his window repeatedly.

It was then that Tobi poked his head into Deidara's bedroom.

"Was that the new kunoichi?" He asked, and Deidara only nodded, his cyan eyes shut. Tobi scanned Deidara, then whispered loudly enough for him to hear,

"Are you really not wearing underwear today?" His eyes shot open in disbelief.

oOoOo

It was a while before Hasame returned, though Deidara wasn't too worried. She returned in the same clothes, her red v-neck shirt with netting sleeves and her white shorts.

"I really need different clothes." She announced on Deidara's bed, sitting crosslegged and staring at the back of Deidara's blonde head. She had been staring at the back of his head for quite sometime, just sitting there, staring...He started to get creeped out by this girl.

"Yeah?" He muttered, trying to not pay attention to her.

"Ooooh well." She said, heaving a sigh and silence fell again.

"When's dinner?" She asked loudly, as if there was a commotion and she needed to be heard over the noise. The blonde ex-ninja looked over his shoulder at the black haired girl, now staring at the ceiling.

"We already had dinner before you came here." He said slowly, and she snapped back at him. Her head tilted ot one side.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah.

"...Yeah?"

"YEAH!!" He yelled, scowling at the girl on his bed.

"Oh."

Silence. Deidara turned back to his clay figure he was working on currantly. He was trying to improve his birds for a more comfortable method of transportation. The wings would always hit him in his...southern regions. And he was getting rather annoyed.

"Wanna do something?" Hasame asked and Deidara jumped.

"No...I'm busy." There was a few seconds of silence, then she said,

"On what?" The blonde jumped as she said this, because she had come right into his ear and asked it, magnifying her voice. Swivling around to meet the girl's eyes, they were two inches from his face. Gasping in surprise, he scooted backwards, hitting his figuring, and it wobbled precariously. He immediately grabbed it, holding it steady.

"Would you MIND not doing that?! Yeah!" He said in a rather frustrated tone.

"On what?" She repeated her question, sitting on her knees and looking at him inquiringly. He blinked and returned to the clay mod of transportation.

"Trying to fix this."

"Why?"

"Because...It makes it difficult to sit comfortably when flying...yeah."

"Why?"

"Because I want to fly comfortably, wouldn't you? Yeah?"

"Maybe...Why?"

Deidara fumed and whipped around to face her, but his long hair had slapped her in the face, and she fell backwards in shock, feeling her cheek.

"WHY YOU!? HOW DARE YOU HIT A GIRL!" She screeched, pointing an accusing finger at the innocent blonde, who had a look of utmost confusion on his face, his one cyan blue eye squinted in apparent disbelief.

"But I di-"

"SASORRIIIII!!" The ebony-haired girl bounded from the room and somehow the said red haired ex-shinobi was walking down the hall and she collided with him, crushing him in a frightened hug.

"Dei-dei-chan hit me!!" She cried and curled up in his lap. Sasori looked beyond confused, and only when did Deidara poke his blonde head out of his room to see Sasori sitting on the ground with the small teenager in a ball in his lap, did he change his expression to concern. Opening his mouth to ask, most likely why he hit her, Deidara put up a hand.

"I did not."

"LIAR!" Screeched Hasame, once again pointing a thin finger at him.

oOoOo

After the matter was settled, and Hasame was given tea, did Deidara decide to put together a bed for the girl. Laying an extra futon on the ground and picking up a blanket, he tossed a pillow onto it, got to his feet and sighed, then turned to get into his own bed to find the girl already asleep on his bed, snuggled beneath the covers and hugging the pillow. He blinked, then frowned. Marching over to his bed, he was about to wake her up when a huge yawn overwhelmed him, making his eyes water in fatigue.

Maybe the next morning he'll give her a talk on whose bed is whose. He changed only his shirt for sleeping in and flopped on the futon, falling asleep instantly.

When she would leave, he didn't know. She couldn't stay in his room forever, could she?

xxxx

(A/N: oooh i love this one! hee hee, who dont love Dei dei-chan, ne? I DO! I LOVE HIM! Except, Gaara is way better, by far. Yeah.)


End file.
